


Queequeg Lives!

by glaceRaven



Series: The Queequeg Lives Project [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action! Prelude to Adventure!, Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, My First AO3 Post, Not entirely reliable narrator, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes Place during "Quagmire", narrator is a Pomeranian with a big ego, not sure what tags to add, spoilers for the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaceRaven/pseuds/glaceRaven
Summary: The tales of Queequeg's fateful encounter would be told for generations to come.





	Queequeg Lives!

Scully found the collar. She knew what it meant – this “lake monster” had eaten her dog. Poor Queequeg, she would miss him dearly.

 

~~~A few minutes earlier~~~

Queequeg ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He didn’t know what he smelled, and that meant it was worth investigating. His owner tugged on his leash, trying to get him to come back. He wasn’t going back, however – she needed to follow him.

A giant monster stared the fearless Pomeranian in the face. Its scales glistened in the moonlight as eyes burned with the yellow flame of a thousand cold stars. Its teeth were razor sharp, but Queequeg did not tremble. Suddenly, the jaws of this great behemoth opened wide – ready to consume the tiny dog, who was only a morsel.

 

***CHOMP***

A high-pitched yelp split the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

The beast tasted nothing but the brief sensation of fabric, which quickly slipped out of his grasp. The mighty Pom was just too quick for him. At the moment when he was so sure his time of reckoning was nigh, his legs took on a life of their own, and he transformed into a tan, furry blur, leaping out of the monster’s reach with great finesse.

Totally not trembling, Queequeg landed safely on the ground. He thought he had heard a yelp, but there was no way it could possibly have been him, for he was far too brave for such things.

The monster began to advance on him once again. He sprang into action, striking at it with his teeth – stopping it dead in its tracks. The beast was vanquished! Queequeg bounded off, confident in his victory.

Once he was a safe enough distance away (in case he hadn’t been _quite_ victorious), Queequeg took a moment to bask in his victory. Stories of his great deed would no doubt be sung for decades to come. Queequeg pranced at the thought of this.

He was Queequeg the Brave.

Queequeg the Mighty.

No – Queequeg the _Hero_.

He liked the sound of that. After a few minutes of doing a happy dance, the Pom realized something: where was his owner? She was probably worried and alone.

He was going to find her, no matter how far away she might be.

No matter what it took!

**Author's Note:**

> There's something rather odd about Queequeg's supposed "death scene" in the episode: Scully found the collar.  
> Now, if the monster really was an alligator, there would be no collar left behind. Pomeranians are small; alligators are big, and, as far as I am aware, unable to spit things out. Thus, there would be no collar for her to find.  
> Thus, it is entirely possible that Queequeg survived and went on to have his own adventures.  
> I'd like to think he did. More adventures to come.


End file.
